Deskbound
by Peachy Hikaru
Summary: Naoki and Kotoko sometimes have sex on various desks. Rambly little pwp.


The real reason Naoki was so willing to help Kotoko study wasn't actually because he was her husband, or anything like that. Obviously he was aware that he did have some obligation to help her, and he was happy to, but it wasn't because he was fulfilling his husbandly duties.

Naoki remembered the first time he'd studied with Kotoko so many years ago, back in high school. It had been an incredibly frustrating experience, but he still remembered the time he'd snapped at her and saw something flash through her eyes, just for a second. Initially he hadn't been sure he'd even seen it, and definitely didn't know what it meant, but it had intrigued him nonetheless.

It wasn't until years later that he realized what it was. On their honeymoon, the same thing had flashed through Kotoko's eyes when she saw the hotel bed and realized what they were going to do in it. It had taken him a second to recognize the significance of that twinkle in her eyes, but once he did…

Well, suffice it to say that when he did things like stay up with her to write her nursing plans after a long day at the hospital, he wasn't doing it for purely altruistic reasons. Irie Naoki was, of course, still just a man.

He had fond memories of helping Kotoko study for her nursing transfer exam. Sure, she was irritatingly slow and didn't seem to understand even concepts that he himself found so simple. But the way she would look at him with those soft, adoring eyes as he scolded her and tried to explain… somehow he'd grown fond of it.

And, of course, there was the way she sometimes grew so turned on by him teaching her that she would just lean over and kiss him. It didn't happen that often in general, since she tended to let him initiate most of their sexual encounters, but when she did initiate, more often than not it was at their desk.

The first time it happened was the first night she'd wheedled him into tutoring her for the transfer exam, when he'd picked her up from the library. He'd been yelling at her about needing to use her brain more when she grabbed the sleeve closest to her, looking up at him with those big dark eyes, pupils dilated with lust.

He'd been slower on the uptake than he'd like to admit, just looking down at her hand on his sleeve in confusion, before he looked back up at her. "Huh? What are you do-" he managed to get out before she yanked on his sleeve while leaning in slightly so that his lips crashed into hers. She let go of his sleeve to wrap her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss.

He'd still been slightly surprised, but by this point kissing her was in his muscle memory, and he acted instinctively to place one hand on her back to support her while the other cradled her face.

When he finally pulled away slightly to look down at her, she had such a flushed and adorable expression that his heart clenched, something that had confused and worried him back in high school but that he now realized was just love. "Sorry," she murmured, blinking slowly, still slightly dazed from the kiss.

He smiled down at her. "You should get back to studying," he said softly.

"Okay," she said with a small furrow in her brow, pulling away from him to turn back to the open books in front of them. Naoki remembered thinking he missed the warmth of her body pressed up against his.

After that he'd done his best to goad her into kissing him again – it was fun, after all, for his dear wife to initiate their encounters. He'd draped his arm over the back of her chair, leaned in close while explaining to her, and made that irritated face that he knew she loved all the time. He really was pulling out all the stops, but she hadn't done that again, although sometimes when she looked up and found his face right next to hers, she flushed scarlet and stammered for a while, completely losing her train of thought, and he knew she was tempted to.

He'd lost patience a few times, and when it looked like she was going to pull away from him, had turned her face back to his and kissed her. That was always fun, but he wondered why she didn't want to kiss him. It was getting rather frustrating, if he was being honest. A genius like him shouldn't be so occupied with wondering why his own wife didn't seem interested in initiating sexual encounters with him. He'd even found himself thinking about it during class, which was wholly unacceptable.

It all came to a head one night, rather unexpectedly. Kotoko had once again asked him to help her study, and it had been a particularly draining day, so he was in a worse mood than usual. He was leaning over her, pointing angrily at a line in the textbook with his pen, when it happened again. He was so close to her this time that she didn't really have to move much, just leaned forward a little to press her lips against his.

The moment they made contact, it was like all the anger and frustration of the day just melted away. He sat still for a moment, surprised, and she pulled back before he was ready to let her go.

He opened his eyes and blinked at her. She looked shocked and almost horrified at what she'd done, and he had the feeling that she was about to jump back and apologize profusely, although he wasn't sure why she felt the need to do something like that. Didn't she know that he would always welcome her kisses?

Before she could get a word out, he pulled her back in for another kiss, his hand cradling her jaw and his fingers wrapping around the back of her neck. She was stiff for a moment due to shock, then leaned into the kiss, pliant. "I love you," she whispered when the kiss ended, resting her forehead against his.

He smiled, but instead of saying it back, he kissed her, again and again. At some point, he'd pulled her so close to him that her body was tilted at an impossible angle staying in her seat, so he picked her up and put her on his lap. She adjusted to her new position admirably, pulling him closer as she tilted her head down, her crossed legs dangling off his lap, her body curled slightly into his.

His hand started travelling up the loose shirt that she wore to bed, smirking when he didn't encounter a bra, although he knew he wouldn't; Kotoko never slept with one on.

When his hand cupped her breast, fingers caressing her nipple, Kotoko had to pull away from the kiss to pant, her forehead pressed into the crook between his shoulder and his neck. He turned his head to kiss down her neck as he continued his ministrations, listening to her moan and whimper quietly.

That was the first night they'd had sex outside of a bed, with her straddling his lap as she rode him, soft and slow. He remembered her biting her lip in concentration as she moved, and being so turned on that he'd placed his hand on the back of her neck to pull her face down to his so he could bite that lip.

After it ended, he slouched in the chair with her leaning against him, half-asleep, as he half-heartedly told her that they needed to move. She just hummed in acknowledgement but didn't move a muscle to help, merely snuggling deeper into his embrace until finally he gained the strength to maneuver them both to the bed where he collapsed and cuddled her close to him as they fell asleep.

After that, Kotoko seemed to get the message that he was more than happy to let her kiss him whenever she wanted, something she took advantage of frequently whenever they were alone. It also became common for her to suddenly cut him off when he was explaining something to her by kissing him, or by scrambling into his lap whenever she found him studying alone in the room.

She didn't do it that often; she knew he needed to concentrate and study hard to become a doctor, and he would resent her for distracting him if it resulted in an opportunity cost for his learning, but she employed it judiciously, when she knew he had been sitting there for too long and needed a break.

It was certainly far more effective than begging him to come to sleep, since he could ignore the needs of his body even when his eyelids were drooping, but he couldn't ignore his warm, beautiful wife in his lap.

She'd even done it on one memorable occasion in the hospital, in the middle of the night. She'd been on call, but he hadn't been, just staying in the office overtime as per his workaholic tendencies. When she'd found out, she'd come into the office, locking the door behind her.

He turned around to look at her, annoyed at the intrusion. "What do you want?" he snapped.

She gave him a cute little smile, leaning against the door. "I came to check up on you," she chirped.

He rolled his eyes. "As you can see, I'm fine, and very busy. Go back to your work," he said dismissively.

"Irie-kun! You should go home; you need a break," she said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"It's fine, I need to get this done," he murmured.

She let him go and stood up, and he thought that she might have taken the hint and was leaving. That was relief he was feeling, he insisted to himself, and not disappointment, or warmth at the thought of her coming to see if he was all right.

He willed himself to continue looking at his notes instead of back at her, which was why he didn't realise what she was doing until she'd already done it. She was leaning against the edge of his desk, her butt perched there with her hands on either side bracing her.

"Hey, Irie-kun," she said, smirking at him mischievously.

"What is it?" he asked, barely aware of where she was.

"You know, you told me once not to touch things on a doctor's desk?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked, frowning up at her.

"Well…" she shifted, so that her dress rode up her thighs a little. "Would you like to touch something on a doctor's desk?"

That caught his attention. He stared up at her, slack-jawed, as she bit her lip and shifted against the desk, fidgeting like she was unbearably turned on.

He stood up, towering over her, as he leaned in. "Someone could come," he breathed, his lips a fraction of a millimeter away from hers.

She smiled a little, knowing she had him. "I locked the door," she said, softly. "You're the only doctor in this office here tonight; no one will come here looking for anyone."

For all that his wife was a scatterbrain, she was surprisingly thorough when planning any illicit rendezvous or dates. He groaned as he surged forth to press his lips against hers, feeling a deep and primal sense of satisfaction when she sighed and opened her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss.

He shuffled closer to the desk so she had no choice but to open her legs to accommodate him, picking her up and depositing her on the table. He pulled back for a moment to brush his work aside, creating a bare space on his desk for her. After all, he was still Irie Naoki, a dedicated doctor and thorough worker, who wasn't going to let an office quickie mess up his notes. When he'd cleared the immediate area around her, he went back to kissing her, sliding his hands up her thighs.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and began fiddling with his belt while he hooked his fingers in her panties and drew them down. She grinned into the kiss as he stroked her expertly, using his long, elegant fingers to his advantage, but when he found a good spot she lost her train of thought and stopped unbuckling his belt, her fingers clutching at the waistband of his pants instead.

He chuckled at how well he knew his wife and leaned down to bite her on the neck. She snapped back to attention with a shiver and attacked his belt buckle with renewed vigor. "Irie-kun," she breathed as she unzipped his pants and reached inside.

It was his turn to get distracted as she found what she was looking for and began stroking with long, firm pulls, just the way he liked.

He adjusted his grip on her legs, his hands behind her knees, and dragged her closer as he positioned himself and slid into her with one deep, sure stroke. It wasn't anything fancy, but they were both hyperaware of where they were and the need to finish quickly, and worked together in concert.

"Mm, Irie-kun…" she whimpered, to let him know that she was close, but he knew from the way she was tightening around him. He crushed her lips to his, one hand on the back of her head holding her there as he pounded into her. He loved to hear her scream and cry for him, but had no choice but to cover her mouth when she came to smother her cries so that they wouldn't get caught.

"Kotoko," he groaned lowly into her hair, shuddering as he, too, found his release.

He slumped against her as she leaned against the partition separating his desk from Doctor Nishigaki's, still breathing hard. They had barely even gotten undressed, and the dirty feeling of everything being so illicit, they were at _work_ , for God's sake, made everything all the more thrilling. He remembered that time he'd been a patient at the hospital, and what he'd said late at night about how it felt good, and wondered if that was why she'd initiated this.

"I love you," he murmured, finally sitting back down in his chair and pulling her down onto his lap.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him softly, slowly. "I love you too, Irie-kun," she said tenderly. Then she squirmed a little more and stood up, beginning to put herself to rights. "My break should be about over, I need to get back…" she said, putting her hair back in its ponytail.

"I'll see you back at home tomorrow morning, okay?" she said, leaning back down, her hands on his shoulders, to give him one last goodbye kiss, before she skipped off.

Naoki was left there, his pants still open like a perv, wondering just what had happened.

His wife never failed to surprise him, and he loved her for that. Every day, he wondered if he could love her more, and every day he was surprised.


End file.
